Tempting Illusions
by hitodama's tricks
Summary: She wanted to believe what he had done wasn't true. Now that he was back, even if by force, he would revert back into the old Sasuke and everything would be alright again....or maybe he hadn't changed at all... [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter One

**This is my first SasukexSakura fanfiction! I hope I portray them well. Just so you all know, they are both seventeen in this fanfic! **

**Anyways. **

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Do you see HITODAMA on the cover of the manga? I don't think so. **

Tempting Illusions

Chapter 1

How long had this fight lasted? Three hours? Three days?

I grabbed my wound in my right side of my ribcage in an attempt to stop the steady bleeding. My shirt was soaked with blood, creating an even darker tint to my high collared black shirt. The bastard had managed to puncture my side for a costly price.

But it had been well worth it.

Orochimaru breathed heavily as he glared at me, his snake-like eyes sending waves of hatred as his right hand tried at hold his own bleeding wound, or lack thereof. His left arm was lying on the ground a few feet away next to a Sound-nin corpse. I had ripped it from his shoulder using the Chidori a while ago into our fight. His arms were useless because of the Third Hokage, but taking one away still hurt a lot I gathered as I smugly remembered his look his extreme pain dulled into his stilted eyes.

I was done serving Orochimaru. He was no longer useful for power and I could sense a mile away that he was planning on taking over my body soon, especially after he heard of Kabuto's death.

I never intended to let the body transfer happen. It was quite the opposite, actually.

His Sound ninja's corpses were scattered everywhere on the dirt ground of the forest clearing. The stench of their blood thickened the air so much one could practically taste it.

The Sound-nins were nothing but a nuisance. My Chidori had cut through all of them as well, leaving heads and severed limbs in my wake as I stormed through all fifteen or so of them. So much for Orochimaru's bodyguards, they were nothing but pathetic excuses for ninja. Some of them even tried to run.

That had been entertaining.

Even through the cloak of night in the clearing we were facing off in I saw the Sennin's frown deepen.

I raised my hand to my left shoulder and relocated my arm with a crack, cursing under my breath as I glared daggers back at Orochimaru with sharingan eyes watching his every move.

He was tougher than I had expected. But I had to fight him. I _must_ defeat him at all costs. Orochimaru is weaker than Itachi is so if I can't defeat him than I don't stand a chance against my brother.

A battle to the death against a Sennin would be more than enough of a challenge to test my strength. He must die by my hands.

"You insolent…" Orochimaru snarled, "You should be grateful for all the power I've given you! I made you strong; I gave you all the power you have now Sasuke!"

I stood silent as he continued on, "I will not accept your betrayal. I will incapacitate you now and then perform the body transfer technique. All these years will not be wasted!"

"You were a fool to think I would let you have my body from the start. I came to you for power only and I have acquired all I can from you. It is no longer necessary for me stay under your command." I replied indifferently.

Orochimaru sneered, "Maybe I will kill you here instead. I want to see you die as you wreath in pain…slowly. Do you really think you can kill me Sasuke?"

A smile formed on Orochimaru's mouth as it twisted his features, "I still control you."

I bit back a hiss of pain as an acute stabbing sensation shot through my curse seal. My fixed glare on the Sennin intensified as the dark black marks started to stretch across my skin, burning and tearing at my flesh.

I willed it back immediately with Kakashi's seal he had given to me a while back, a little cautious at how long it took for the marks to recede agonizingly and for the pain of my scorching skin to subside before it rotted. It had been taking longer every time I willed the curse seal back.

Was it from using it too much? I had only used it as a last resort, with a few exceptions because of Orochimaru's training he had given me over the years. It doesn't matter; I can't use the curse seal's power against Orochimaru.

I smirked coldly at the snake Sennin's slightly shocked expression as I willed the curse seal back, a hand going to rub my curse seal instinctively, "You will die here, Orochimaru. Your seal won't save you this time."

I took my hand away from my wound knowing that I would have to stitch it up soon before I lost too much blood. Holding out my right hand in front of me I gathered my chakra into it forming a massive amount. This would be my last shot- I don't have enough chakra let for another. I was nearly spent. I could feel lightheadedness coming on as an effect from the gap in my side. _I must finish it now._ I charged as Orochimaru went for me instantly recognizing the technique, the chirping racket of my second Chidori today clamored throughout the forest as we met in a blur of speed.

My Chidori went right through Orochimaru's torso as his fang-like teeth sunk into my left shoulder in a last attempt to save himself before I could guard against it.

I could feel his fangs pierce through the material of my black mesh shirt and rip past my outer layer of skin. I grunted at the pain, a slow smirk grew once more as I twisted my hand in Orochimaru's gut; he released his fangs from my shoulder and let out a scream of loud curses as he tried to with his only lifeless hand to grasp my arm was still embedded in his chest.

"…you…brat…" Blood sputtered from his mouth as his snake-like eyes underlined in a look of unhidden fear of his pending death that he wanted to escape for so long glared at me. "No matter, at least I will bring you into the next world with me Sasuke."

My red eyes narrowed, "Explain."

Orochimaru laughed coarsely, "I've poisoned you with a lethal toxin, my fangs were covered in the venom. The poison must be running through your system even as we speak, it will kill you in less than half an hour." He laughed again, blood spilling down his mouth, "Death awaits us."

I growled and ripped my arm from his torso, watching the bastard croak and fall to his knees in the dirt, with one last cough of blood he fell backwards with his dulled lifeless eyes wide open, dead.

I scowled as I grabbed my shoulder where his fangs had been and tore away a bit of my shirt to inspect the damage. The skin around the four holes that his teeth had created was turning into a shade of purple, an angry red lining that purple tint and slowing spreading down my arm. I could feel my left arm start shaking as a reaction to the venom. I clenched my fist to try and stop the incessant movement.

Damn that fucking bastard.

I growled in pain as I felt the hole in my ribcage throb once more, blood starting to pool around my feet from the rapidly flow of blood from the open wound. I closed my now slightly shaking left hand over the wound to try to stop the blood.

I need an antidote for that poison and fast, never mind about stitches. Judging by the way my body's reacting to the venom showing signs this quickly Orochimaru wasn't lying when he said a half an hour. If not, with the extra wound on my ribcage I had even less time.

I glared down at Orochimaru's dead body feeling the urge to kick it. Turning I raced into the forest as fast as I could go, jumping from branch to branch in a flurry of movement. The next village is about three kilometers from here- I can make it if I hurry. I knew that every time I moved it was only spreading the poison faster but I had no choice.

I wouldn't sit there and die.

I deactivated my blood limit; I couldn't waste any chakra at this point.

I cursed loudly as I felt my curse seal start to burn. It was reacting to the strain on my body from the loss of blood and no doubt to Orochimaru's poison. I picked up my pace as much as I could as I saw the black marks from the curse seal start to appear all over my skin, spreading like fire.

I froze instantly as I felt ten chakra signatures making their way to my location, heading straight for me.

_Did I miss some sound-nin? _

Impossible. I had made sure.

Could it be Leaf ANBU? Or maybe Mist?

My scowl deepened- this was the worst time imaginable for dealing with those damn ANBU. They followed me everywhere nowadays, without a moment's peace in their constant hunt for my head.

I continued to run through the forest as the curse seal marks now were fully spread all over my body. At least it was giving me a boost of power, if nothing else. I couldn't waste any more time setting traps for the ANBU or whoever they were, nor did I have the time for that even without the venom. If I stopped they would reach me within a few moments. I was going too slowly, I realized. Even with the cover of night in this dense forest they were tracking me expertly. These were no armatures. Also, I thought, my blood would be enough of a scent to follow.

After fifteen minutes of running I stopped, breathing heavily as I turned around and glared darkly at the trees from the direction my followers were coming from.

I could feel my body burning but for some reason I felt unexplainably cold. With a quick view I saw that the purple tint around the bite marks had grown into a black ring about each puncture. A numb feeling was traveling down my left arm and I could feel it starting to grow and spread beyond my shoulder. The bleeding in my ribcage had not stopped and was now flowing at a steady pace; I fought a wave of dizziness as I grabbed the bark of the tree whose branch I was standing on.

It was pointless trying to run away now; they were only going to catch up sooner or later at my decreasing speed so I had no choice but to confront them. I'll try to find a distraction and then get the hell out of here, but I have to take care of them fast. I squeezed my shoulder where the venom marks were and frowned slightly because I couldn't feel the pressure of it. I couldn't feel anything in my left arm anymore. I clenched my right fist as another wave of white pain seared through the curse seal on my neck.

I felt like my skin was burning off of me, I can't tell if it was from the poison or the seal- maybe both.

I tried to concentrate the little chakra I had left- it had better be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV:**

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?"

I turned and smiled reassuringly at Naruto who looked a bit worried but still determined as ever as we bounded from tree to tree. Beads of sweat were making their way down my forehead, my thick jounin vest making me hotter despite the chilly air the forest gave off. I looked at the other six jounin besides Naruto surrounding me as we continued our vigorous race. Kakashi and Pakkun were in front, since Kakashi was the caption of this mission. We had been all following Kakashi's dog Pakkun for miles as the nin-dog tracked _his_ scent. The other jounin I didn't know very well, however. Genma and Raidou were behind me with the other three jounin further behind them. I made sure I wasn't lagging behind.

It was quite the opposite- nothing could stop me now.

I was so close.

With every step, I was one step closer to _him._

When I had heard of this mission I had demanded to go as the medic-nin. I was a jounin now at seventeen and the successor of Tsunade as an accomplished medic-nin. Some even say I've surpassed Tsunade now, in strength and in medical abilities.

It had been difficult convincing my mentor to allow me to go on this mission at first but when she saw how desperate and stern I was, she gave in without much of a fight.

I think Tsunade knew I would have gone anyway with or without her permission.

Nothing could stop me from coming. It was like that for Naruto as well.

The hyperactive fox boy and fellow jounin didn't take no for an answer. It had been the only real lead and sighting we had on him in years. This may be our only chance of ever finding him again. He had become like a ghost to all of our ANBU and spies within the countries, none ever turning up a solid lead to find him. All they ever found was…

_No_, I don't want to think about that. _Not him!_ He couldn't… wouldn't do that… he couldn't have done all of those crimes… I brushed the burdening thoughts aside.

Even Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had tried to find him so many times… me included. All the rumors we would investigate about his whereabouts always lead to dead ends. So when we heard of this solid sighting of him in Stone…no one could stop us from chasing after him.

Naruto had loudly declared that he wanted, needed, and deserved another rematch against him. Another chance. We all had our own reasons. Naruto's was probably clearer than mine…

I turned my head to see Naruto again, sheer determination shining in his clear blue eyes that were narrowed on the path ahead.

"_Sakura-chan… this time I'll keep my promise! I swear!" _

He had said that right after Tsunade told us the mission… didn't he know that I don't hold him to that promise anymore? I was wrong to ask him that of him in the beginning. I was so weak.

I couldn't stop him from leaving myself.

And now… I would see him again.

What would I say?

What will I do?

I didn't know myself.

"I can't believe he killed Orochimaru…" Naruto whispered to me in a mixture if shock and awe as we ran.

My stomach churned as my efficient memory produced the gory images we had seen a while back- the dead bodies of sound-nins with burned holes shooting through them along with other critical injuries that looked more horrifying than the next. The stench of burned flesh from the bodies his infamous fire jutsu had undoubtedly done nearly made me sick. The holes had been unmistakably created by the Chidori. Just like Orochimaru's corpse… The sight had made the medic in me scream in anger.

It also made me a bit afraid… just how powerful had he gotten?

_He defeated a Sennin._

He killed them all.

But they were Sound… Orochimaru was dead now. Wasn't that good? Did this mean that he had changed? He killed Orochimaru, I'm sure of it. The other sound-nin too. Had they attacked him first? Did he change his mind about being loyal to Orochimaru?

Kakashi had been silent the whole time as we scouted the battleground that had been made because of his Chidori… no that hadn't been a battleground…it had been a massacre.

What had become of him? Was he different? What will he say to us? To me? Was he alright? A battle with a Sennin wasn't easy…we were not only following his scent but Pakkun had smelled his blood from this direction.

A lot of it.

Pakkun had called it a trail of breadcrumbs, almost.

I bit my lip as worry started build in my chest. I know he doesn't deserve it. I know I shouldn't care as a shinobi who was currently hunting him down for treason. This was a mission- I couldn't let my emotions take over. Not now.

But… I took a deep breath as I jumped from a high branch; my emotions had always been on the line whenever he was concerned.

It was still the same, even years after.

I would never forget waking up on that bench all alone.

I felt my hands shake as I remembered that fateful night where all my childish dreams came to an abrupt and hurtful ending.

_He was walking away from me. With a backpack on his back, he walked steadily toward the Konoha gates. _

"_To me…I would be just as alone as you…" I cried, "To me…"_

_Don't leave… don't leave me…_

_Tears rolled down my face as I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop them._

"_We all begin new paths… from here on out." His cold voice said, as emotionless as ever._

_I had to tell him. He had to know. This may be my only chance…I had to convince him. _

"_I…!" I saw his back moving farther and farther away, my heart constricting with every step he took. "I… I love you with all my heart!"_

_Please believe me…don't leave me… _

_He disappeared from view suddenly as I gasped. Where…?_

"_Thank you."_

_I inhaled sharply as I heard the soft whispered words._

_No… I thought as I felt a swift blow to the back of my head…then I only saw darkness._

I cleared my head from the memory, forcing it with a bit of difficulty to the back of my mind.

I needed to see him. I _had_ to.

I had to make him understand. I had to fight him no matter how strong he was now…I had gotten stronger as well after all. He wasn't the only one who had been trained under a Sennin. I had to make him come back to Konoha- to make him stay… I had to do what I wasn't able to that night he left Konoha, leaving me with only a whispered 'Thank you' that would come to haunt me for years.

"He's stopped!" Pukkan yelled next to Kakashi.

My heart pounded as I saw Naruto stiffen in front of me.

"Faster! We're nearly there." Kakashi said, glancing over his shoulder at us briefly. In his hand was an old battered hiate-ate with a line cutting across the Leaf symbol given by Naruto to help us track him down.

It was our only possession of his.

_Sasuke-kun. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sasuke's POV:**

_It didn't take long, _I thought.

In the next moment I saw eight Leaf jounin land on the ground in front of my tree.

My eyes widened in pure shock as I recognized three of them immediately. My gaze darted from a bored silver haired jounin, an older looking glaring blond ninja, and a shock of pink hair and expressive green eyes that locked onto me.

_Kakashi, Naruto, and…Sakura!_

A few seconds passed until I started and schooled my emotions at seeing them again back into emotionless. I cursed mentally as I regarded them slowly. _I think I prefer the ANBU…_

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled up to me as he landed. Hn, he was as loud as ever.

These were the eight chakra signals I felt. So Naruto and Sakura were Jounins now, things have changed.

I moved my steady impassive glare over to Kakashi who didn't look like he had changed much in the last few years. He was staring right back up at me with a hardened lazy gaze, probably calculating what measures to take right at this moment. I shifted my sight to Naruto but still keeping an eye on the Copy-nin- only a fool wouldn't pay attention to him. The dobe looked a bit different. He was taller and broader, and his blue eyes that seemed slightly more mature and older in a way held a stunned expression as we started each other down. Finally, I moved my gaze and looked at Sakura. She had changed the most, a womanly shape taking over her body of seventeen. Her pink hair was still short, just barely touching her shoulders with her eyes staring up at me in a familiar way.

Those green eyes held the same expression they had all those years ago when she had tried to stop me from leaving Konoha that night, only without the tears.

I immediately looked away from the girl, already feeling a surge of annoyance.

I didn't recognize the rest of the six other male jounin besides thinking that I might have seen the one with the senbon in his mouth from the chuunin exams, but that couldn't matter less to me right now.

I bit back a grunt as my curse seal seared once more.

"Sasuke, we're going to bring you back to Konoha. Don't make this any harder on yourself, we know you're injured." Kakashi said to me calmly, a lazy drawl present in his voice.

"I don't think so, Kakashi." I deadpanned, no longer adding the sensei suffix.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't be stupid, we know you just took down Orochimaru and all those Sound-nins! Let Sakura-chan treat your wounds and then we can go home!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms for emphasis as he stared at me intently.

I spared him a glare, "Shut up, dobe."

Naruto's eyes held a shocked expression that quickly changed into anger. "Grr, what are you fighting us for! We aren't your enemies!" Naruto growled impatiently. "Though I do have a score to settle with you."

We stared each other down once more, my gaze hardening as I smirked down at him.

"Looks like you survived it." I said, referring to our last fight.

Naruto's glare intensified, "This time I won't be the loser."

I resisted the urge to fight him here and now, but my present situation was more demanding.

"Naruto is right, Sasuke, think this over." Kakashi interjected, his eye never leaving my position above him on the tree.

I locked my eyes with the Copy-nin. "Heh, I don't intend on spending the rest of my life in a prison, Kakashi. And I still have one more thing to do."

Kakashi sighed and gave a small nod as he blurred out of sight. I whipped behind me to see him standing on a branch in back of me, poised to fight in that relaxed aura of his. I know he won't let me get past him easily and for the second time cursed this day.

"How did you find me?" I asked, half curious as my brain worked out an escape route.

"A tip." He said simply as he darted off his branch and came at me in a burst of speed.

I dodged his blow bending away from it and I whirled and aimed a right kick at his head, it connected but turned into a log in a poof of silver smoke. Replacement jutsu, I thought as I jumped to another branch to see my former teacher standing with his hands shoved in his pockets underneath the tree I stood on.

There's only one choice it seems.

"You're losing yourself Sasuke. The curse seal is controlling you." Kakashi stated, "How much of yourself have you already lost?"

I glared fully at Kakashi, "I haven't lost anything of importance." I said stonily, hidden words within my meaning that I was sure the jounin would pick up.

"Is that so? I wonder if you mean that." Kakashi drawled sounding bored.

"I never say things I don't mean." I retorted, sneering at the Copy-nin.

I took out a single kunai from the holster on my leg with my right hand and charged Kakashi from above.

I saw him immediately whip out his own kunai as they clashed less than a second later. The clank of metal shot in the air as we backed away from each other with our kunai raised in offense.

"Tell me, Kakashi." I started narrowing my onyx eyes, "Were you the one who killed Kabuto?"

Kabuto had been found a month ago near Wave with a gaping hole where his head used to be. I had recognized some signs that it had been done with the Chidori, but I wasn't sure. I had hated the medic-nin so I was a bit disgruntled at the fact that I couldn't kill him myself.

Kakashi's leveled stare was all the answer I needed. "Hn. I wanted to kill him but you beat me to it, it seems. Well, defeating you in battle will be just as good." I said stoically.

I changed my eyes into sharingan mode and inhaled sharply as I felt a fresh wave of fire burning under my skin. Kakashi instantly lifted up his leaf headband in reaction to my blood red sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei…!"

"Stay out of this Naruto." Kakashi warned as he glanced at Naruto then quickly back to me.

Naruto stilled, but kept his hands fisted in anger at not being allowed to fight.

"You'll bleed to death if you don't get treatment soon." The Copy-nin said, his eye darting toward my fresh wound on my right side.

"That's none of your concern." I snapped, stiffening as I felt the numbness now far past my shoulder and into my lungs making it hard to breathe.

Kakashi said nothing as we once again stood off with both our kunai raised in an offensive position.

"NO! Wait, Kakashi-sensei! I think Sasuke-kun is poisoned!" I heard Sakura's voice and slit my eyes across to hers. She looked frantic, Naruto grabbing her arms trying to hold her back. "Look at those marks on his shoulder! The discoloration is showing signs of poison!"

"Stop, Sakura-chan! You'll get hurt!" Naruto exclaimed to the pink haired ninja, yanking her away from the fight with his hands holding her arms back.

I glared at Sakura for interrupting and swore under my breath. If I didn't get out of here soon I'll die from either blood loss or poison. I could feel myself slipping further into the curse seal's effects as tiny black dots started to mar my vision.

"The curse seal's spreading!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi who merely stared at me inquisitively.

I needed to end this. I tightened my hold on the kunai with numb bloody hands and charged Kakashi with my last bout of power, smirking as he charged me as well with his own kunai out and ready. I would need all of my power to take down Kakashi… but that's not an option now. I just need to distract him and the others long enough… I didn't have enough chakra left for any techniques, let alone the Chidori so this would have to do. I won't stop now after getting this far.

A grunt of pain was heard with a startled Naruto screaming, "NO! Sakura-chan don't!"

As we charged each other a flash of pink appeared out of nowhere right in front of our path.

Sakura was standing there with a fearful expression, blocking us from going at each other with our weapons at the last second. I heard Kakashi curse as he swerved away from her, barely missing her. I instinctively froze and halted the best I could from seeing Sakura there and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her and wrapped another arm around her tiny waist, placing myself in back of her with a kunai pressed to her throat.

I tried to gain my breath, but slowly found I couldn't manage to anymore. I vehemently wished I could kill that damn Snake bastard all over again…

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme what are you DOING!" Naruto screamed in surprise, bending over slightly with his hand holding his stomach in pain, as the other jounin moved to attack. Kakashi tensed and stood silently, watching me closely non-pulsed, probably looking for a weak point.

It hurts to breathe now. I panted against her slender neck even though I'm more than a head taller than her. It was getting hard to stand straight… I knew I couldn't let myself accidentally fall into the next stage of the curse seal, I had to focus.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed to them as the jounin began to advance on us. "Its fine, he's going to pass out any second! He's seriously injured and I'm pretty sure he's poisoned- if we don't get him medical treatment soon he'll die!"

I heard one of the other Jounin they had arrived with murmur "good" in the distance but I couldn't tell which one. My ears were pounding; the burning was getting worse… it sounded like their voices were coming from far away now, not just a few feet.

_So cold…_ How could I be burning yet feel like ice at the same time? I unconsciously held Sakura closer, craving her body's warmth that was coming off her in addicting waves. My heart was pounding, but I could hear it slowing down in a low sounding tempo.

The tiny black dots were becoming bigger with each passing second; I tightened my grip on Sakura's waist as I felt the last of my strength start to dissipate. "Dammit…" I muttered, the kunai held at her throat shaking with the strain of keeping it there.

_I refuse to die here. Not now… I'm not finished yet…!_

Sakura looked up at me, her emerald orbs radiating concern, "Please Sasuke-kun, calm down and let me treat your wounds. I can help you; I'm a medic-nin." She pleaded softly, whispering into my ear with a soothing voice even though I felt her trembling in my arms.

Calm down, just calm down… I sighed as I felt a tinge of the burning leave as a waft of cherry blossoms engulfed my senses. _Sakura's scent, _I thought hazilyit's still the same from before when we were twelve. I saw the black marks from the curse seal beginning to fade away on my arm.

_She's a medic?_ Could she heal…?

I felt my body begin to sag against hers until I was fully leaning against her small form. I struggled to keep my sharingan eyes open but felt them deactivate as the last bit of my chakra was used. The last of the black patterns from my curse seal had disappeared, but the pain seemed to only increase ten-fold as now I didn't have the curse seal's effects to draw it off.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A moment from the chuunin exams came into in my head for a brief moment. The first time the curse seal activated…I shut my eyes, seeing a flash of a beaten Sakura encircling her arms around my waist from behind, stopping my thirst for blood in the Forest of Death with a cry for me to stop. It had ended the same way, even years later. Why did the curse seal always calm around her? How does she make me…how does she do that? What makes her so important…so different?

_Damn her. _

She needed to get the hell away from me.

I had to escape…

"…you…" I felt my body shut down as my knees gave out. I heard a gasp and then all I saw was a flash of pink before blinding darkness. It enveloped me like a blanket as I felt it wrap around me tightly.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura say "Don't worry…"

I sank further into the welcoming darkness only hearing three more whispered words before everything went deathly silent.

"_I'll save you." _

**A/N:**

**The next chapter will be Sasuke waking up in Konoha- now that's a homecoming, eh? You'll also find out how they found the lead on Sasuke. **

**More…exciting scenes will happen b/w Sasuke and Sakura in the upcoming chapters, I assure ya! …I hate writing first chapters to fanfics… they're the hardest I think. **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this! (smiles) This is like a tester chapter, I'll stop of I don't get enough reviews to continue this. (shrugs)**

**-hitodama-**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. Wish I did, but alas, I don't. (sniffs)**

**Tempting Illusions**

**Chapter Two**

It was almost morbidly humorous the way life threw things at you.

But… nothing could have ever prepared me for this.

I watched as Sasuke struggled against his restraints in his sleep, a frown marred his lips as his dark aristocratic handsome features were twisted in pain. His pale skin was even paler than usual; a light coat of sweat caused by the fever from the venom coated his lean body clad in only black shorts with a white hospital blanket covering half of his bare chest.

Steel cuffs bound his hands and feet to the hospital bed, stretching his limbs to the four corners of the bed as he continued to thrash wildly in his erratic sleep.

I wordlessly walked closer to his bed and scrutinized the awful fang-like marks that were embedded into his shoulder that was not covered by the blanket. The skin around it still showed some discoloration, but I knew I had already gotten nearly all the fatal poison out. I had immediately recognized the signs of a poisoning when I saw Sasuke in the forest, being trained a medic-nin. The signs to my experienced eyes were obvious thanks to Tsunade's training. The labor his breathing had taken, the appearance of his pale, drained state that couldn't have been just caused by blood loss (which had also been critical) from his injury to his right side, and finally the dilation of his onyx eyes had been my last clue, not counting the almost purple hue coming off from his shoulder where the venom was no doubt injected.

Had Orochimaru put this venom in him? The wound almost looked like a snake's fangs, which reminded me of the day Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse seal in a sense.

I shivered.

I had never treated this kind of poison before; it was strong and took several sessions to extract even the smallest amount from his body. It was difficult since the poison was about to reach his heart and kill him by the time I finally was able to halt its path. It was incredible that Sasuke even lasted that long with all the wounds he had. His tolerance for pain was noting short of extraordinary. Many people would have died by now with this severe toxin coursing through their system, or at least be in a comatose state right now. However, for Sasuke it was like a fitful sleep.

He had woken up twice.

The first time I had not been there, it took a whole team of ANBU and medic-nins to restrain him; I was called into the room by a frantic Shizune. He was delirious as a side effect from the venom, and as soon as I entered the room he had passed out unconscious again. Not to say there wasn't damage to be reported, I saw at least two male medic-nins nursing battered faces and a few limping ANBU as well. It was then that the ANBU demanded the restraints be put on him. No matter how much I protested it they were put on him within the next twenty minutes, the medics backing them up the ANBU's decision. Safety precautions, they said.

"Uchiha never sleep lightly." An older ANBU member had remarked in a stiff voice.

I was the only medic-nin who would work on him and be near him for long periods of time, to make matters worse. Most of the other medics either were scared of the Uchiha or didn't want to help heal a traitor. And so, all of my other patients were forced to take a back seat as I set all my attention on Sasuke.

The other time he woke up was just as bad as the first but thankfully I was the only one there that time. I'll never forget the feral look in his dark eyes as he ripped through one the restraints on his right hand and grabbed my arm. His eyes were unfocused and you could see he wasn't really there; it was only a few seconds later that he passed out once again. That had been two days ago and the fingerprint bruises from his hard hold on my arm weren't getting any lighter.

I sighed and pulled down the blanket on his chest a bit, forcing myself to stay professional as I examined the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. They would need to be changed again soon. I saw a jagged scar along his left ribcage that I had noticed after my first inspection. Sasuke obviously had been in a hurry stitching it—either that or the medic that healed him needed more lessons.

My eyes trailed back to his shoulder as I inspected that wound again as well. The swelling around the marks had gone down considerably and the hole on his right side was already fully closed as well, right now all I had to work on was extracting the last bit of poison from him and then all the scar tissue. There was still a high chance of his wound on his right side reopening so I would also have to monitor that.

I jumped nearly five feet in the air when I suddenly felt a spike in Sasuke's chakra as he made a jerking thrash in his sleep. Immediately two ANBU slammed the hospital door open in alarm, scanning the small room behind their masks.

There were always two guards, of ANBU stature no less, right outside Sasuke's room 24/7. Another 'just in case.'

When Sasuke wakes there will be a series of trials for all the crimes he's been accused of. I still can't believe how much there were. Even a representative from Mist was going to attend because Sasuke was a suspect in the assassination of the Mizukage. I refused to believe that…not…Sasuke-kun.

I quickly switched my attention to the two male ANBU who was still occupying the room. I glared angrily, "I'm trying to heal my patient and I would appreciate it if you two didn't come barging in every time his chakra rises!"

I heard one of the ANBU sigh as he nudged his partner. I noticed both of the men were rather tall and fit, they both looked opposing in those dark uniforms and masks but then nearly anyone did if they were dressed up that way.

"We meant no harm Haruno-san." The ANBU who sighed said. He had light brown hair, his messy bangs spilling over the front of his bear-like white ANBU mask. I judged he couldn't be more than in his mid twenties. "We are here to ensure you're safety." He said in a clam manner.

"I don't need any protection!" I replied adamantly, putting my hands on my hips as I fully glared at the ANBU.

It was the other ANBU, who I saw had black hair in a pony tail; he was about an inch taller than his partner I noted, turn to sigh. "What you don't seem to understand Haruno-san," he started, "is that Uchiha Sasuke was a missing-nin for five years. He is a first rate criminal that's suspected of numerous murders. It is in your best interest, no matter what your past is with him, to proceed cautiously around him."

No matter what my past is with him? Obviously they were given a look into Sasuke's files and saw that we were in the same cell. _Aren't ANBU resourceful…_

The brown haired ANBU nodded to me and they made their way to the door. He looked back over to me, "If anything happens, please don't hesitate to alert us." He said as they shut the door behind them, leaving me and an unconscious Sasuke alone once again.

Not an hour later, I heard a loud bang on the door as I started in the chair from my doze next to Sasuke's bed and snapped my gaze over to Sasuke who had just finally settled into a calm sleep.

Sasuke had not awakened by the bang, which was natural in his critical state.

The door opened wide, "You guys can take a break if you want!" I turned around to see Naruto shut the door and walk into the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned good-naturedly as he came up beside me next to the chair.

"Naruto," I said in greeting, letting a small smile appear as I saw his blue eyes stare intensely at Sasuke's form on the bed.

"How is he?" Naruto questioned, shoving his hands deeply into the pockets of his Jounin pants.

My eyes moved back to Sasuke as well, "He should be fine- he's very lucky actually. If we had shown up any later…" I trailed off, my gaze moving back to Naruto as he said nothing. "I nearly have all the poison out of his system; he should be waking up in a few days."

Naruto suddenly switched his attention back to me, his characteristic grin back on his whiskered face, "You look exhausted Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, changing the subject abruptly, "why don't you take a break for a while? Go home, take a shower, eat or something!"

My eyebrow twitched, "Are you trying to imply something?" I asked in a warning tone, standing up to impose intimidation but it didn't really work since I only came up to below his shoulders.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "No…! Where did you get an idea like that?" He laughed lightly.

I smiled again at my close friend—Naruto had really been a constant in my life all these years. I owed him a lot, and some of those things I knew I'd never be able to repay. But with Naruto, you never had to. He was without a doubt my best friend.

Naruto was a jounin now and only a year or two away from becoming Hokage. It was amazing to most of the villagers to see that finally the hyperactive ninja would soon become Hokage, to me though; well I had known it would happen ever since I was twelve. My teacher Tsunade was molding him into a brilliant Hokage and even told me a little while ago she was looking forward to drinking her way into retirement.

Also, Naruto had been busy in another area besides his dream ambitions. Hinata and Naruto was an item now for a good two years and going strong. He had finally noticed the shy Hyuga had a crush on him when he was fifteen. Shortly after that, he asked Hinata to the village festival and the next day they were holding hands- a couple and probably the cutest pair in Konoha. Anyone could see how much he adored Hinata, he was so happy it was practically radiating off him whenever he was around the white-eyed girl.

Suddenly, Naruto sighed and stared back intently at me with a worried, strained expression on his rogue, handsome face. "The trials will begin as soon as he wakes up." He stated bluntly, emotions running a mile a minute in his ocean eyes.

I nodded, "Yes." I said softly, not knowing what else to say.

He was silent again for a full minute as he tensed, "I'm not sure… Sasuke will be convicted of…" Naruto trailed off feebly, watching me with a hesitant expression.

I gave him a hard stare, "I'm not stupid, Naruto. I know Sasuke-kun will have to pay for his crimes against Konoha."

I wasn't blind, no matter how much I wished I was in some circumstances. Especially those concerning Sasuke.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "I know, I know… I'm just antsy about all the shit that's going to hit the fan when the bastard wakes up."

I smiled at Naruto, even if the relationship between him and Sasuke was more distanced and hostile than ever he would still stick by him. As would I.

Our gaze once again traveled back to the tied up Avenger on the white sheets of hospital bed, a violent contrast to his dark expression that he always seemed to carry with him since he was twelve. No, I thought, my eyes locked to his closed ones. His cold onyx eyes had hardened even more, if that was even possible. The ice that the boy…or man really…held in his black orbs was more than frightening.

But… even is he was forced…

Sasuke-kun was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned as I placed my chart on my desk in the hospital, smoothing out my white lab coat that was required by all medic-nins as I got out of my chair and walked out of my office. I tucked a strand of pink hair behind my ear that fell into my vision.

The hospital was practically empty except for the occasional nurse or medic that would go door to door to various critical patients, checking up on them and making sure their immediate health was satisfactory. There were always medical personnel around all day and night in a hospital, since that was what their job demanded. But right now, as I walked out of my office, I saw that the hallway was silent and quiet, I couldn't see anyone in sight.

It had to be at least three in the morning; I could tell from my sluggish movements that I was clearly drained from the day's events. After my check-up with Sasuke, I was swarmed with work. I had seem three patients in a row, had to miss my late lunch break as a jounin came in with a shattered arm (poor guy had a hard time not making a sound as I healed him and set his bones straight) and then on top of that, Tsunade appeared and dumped a mountain of medical paper work on my desk that dealt with analyzing symptoms of patients and then determining what disease they had and the best way to treat it through chakra sessions or other means.

When I had questioned her teacher why she didn't take care of these medical records, the blond had simply gave me a smile and told me to get it done by tomorrow. Supposedly, these were high profile patients. All twenty of them.

My eyebrow twitched as I remembered her casual, 'Good luck!' and 'I owe you one!' as my damned sensei walked out of my office.

I slumped in exhaustion, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake myself up before I went home and collapsed on my bed.

But first…

My thoughts immediately moved toward what had been distracting me in the back of my mind while I was doing all of that paperwork, making the process even longer of completing it. Sasuke.

Making up my mind, I started walking up the one flight of stairs and down the hallway. I would check up on Sasuke one more time before I went home, I told myself. Just one more time. After that, I'll go home and turn in, maybe I'll heat up some leftovers too.

I reached his doorway within moments and ignoring the studying glares of the two new ANBU sitting on chairs on either side of Sasuke's closed door that had the night shift of watching Sasuke outside his hospital room, I opened the door and walked in wordlessly.

My gaze rose from the floor as I shut the door with a soft click.

Breath hitched in my throat as my eyes widened staring into dark depths that had my heart throbbing in my head in shock.

In my stunned mind I saw that Sasuke was awake; his spiky hair even more messy than usual as his cold, calculating eyes locked on mine startled ones, rooting me to the spot.

His fists were clenched against the binds, his lips in a firm line as he seemed to stare right through me.

_He wasn't supposed to be awake yet._

I brushed that thought aside, Sasuke always rebelled against everything anyway. The fact that he shouldn't be even remotely conscious for another two days didn't matter.

My voice caught in my throat as I stared at the person I had been in love with nearly all my life.

When he left Konoha… I had confessed my love to him.

I had offered him everything.

And, I felt a pang enter my heart that was so utterly rejected; all he did was coldly turn away.

What was I suppose to say? How was I supposed to act?

"Sakura." He said a bit hoarsely from not using it in such a long time, but his face showed a calm exterior that sort of unnerved me right now. Why isn't he nervous? He's tied to the bed in what should now be considered enemy territory to him! Seeing him again… my head was spinning at all the feeling that was coursing through me. I didn't know what to say but I forced myself to say something, anything.

"Sasuke-kun," His name that I had spoken into my mind for so long I was finally speaking aloud, "You're awake." I managed weakly, inwardly cursing myself for pointing out the obvious.

Sasuke's impassive inky black eyes that I had missed for so long narrowed at me as the silence stretched into the night.

"Hn. You've changed." He stated in an emotionless, detached tone. I watched as his eyes flickered over the length of my body. He almost seemed to study how much I had changed and I wondered if he was comparing my twelve year old self to right now. After a mere second his naturally penetrating gaze bore into my green eyes again that revealed nothing about what he was thinking about me, if he was at all.

Disappointment rose but I quickly quenched it. Now is not the time…

"How long have I been out?"

Sasuke's cold, demanding question—or statement is what it sounded more like—made me slip back into my professional medic mode. "Five days."

If Sasuke was alarmed at all by this, his stoic expression showed nothing. He was almost like a void, if that's the best why to describe it.

"The restraints," He broke their stare to pull roughly on the steel-like cuffs, "are they extracting chakra?"

I nodded knowing he just needed confirmation and probably already knew, "I protested them but ANBU and the rest of the medical staff insisted, along with Tsunade-sensei said that it had to be done." I said softly, making sure to try to keep my voice steady and clear.

"Sensei, you say? So it seems you are a medic now." He said in his usual monotone.

"Yes." I looked away for a moment, and then my eyes trailed back up to meet his eyes. It was strange. A part of me wanted to hug him, never let him go and cling to him forever… but another side just wanted to stand and stare…as if scared out of my mind that he wasn't really there.

That he was just an illusion that would fade away as soon as I touched him.

"Do you remember anything that happened while you fighting the fever?" I questioned lightly, almost shifting nervously under his dark stare. Even though I was a good few feet away and looking down at him, it felt like it was reversed. Like Sasuke's hardened fierce eyes was looking down at me instead of the other way around.

His brows knitted together slightly by only a fraction. After a moment I saw his eyes dart to my shoulder and back.

"Only a little." Was all he said.

But that was all I expected. No words of gratitude for saving his life, no questions about how I had been all these years, or what had happened to Naruto and Kakashi. There was none of that with Sasuke.

His eyes released me from their heavy hold as he turned to stare expressionlessly at the ceiling.

"As for your medical condition, I nearly have all the poison out of your system. That toxin was highly fatal and would have killed you in less than ten minutes if you hadn't passed out, Sasuke-kun." He said nothing as I continued mindlessly, "You also suffered chakra exhaustion, as well as the severe injury on your right side that I have already healed- I just have to make sure it does not reopen with a few more chakra sessions. Undoubtedly, you must feel a strain on your muscles as well as weakness in joints, especially in the arms and legs. You won't be able to sit up for a while either without feeling pain. You're very lucky," I said, "if that hole had been made any deeper… or a little more to the right…" I stopped myself, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm my storm of emotions. It was dangerously close to his internal organs.

As I stared at his still form, I wondered what he was thinking for not the first time. Is he scared? No, probably not. But, he might be thinking of a way to escape, possibly. But I knew that it was impossible, no matter how early he woke. With his injuries he wouldn't be able to move that freely for a while. Also, with all the guards that he no doubt sensed outside and the chakra restraints, he was more than imprisoned inside.

He must know what will happen to him now. All students in the Academy were taught in a calculated scaring manner what future awaited a shinobi who betrayed his or her village.

But it looked like this knowledge; the fact that he might be jailed or worse didn't seem to faze Sasuke in the least.

Even so, I felt the need to comfort him… or maybe myself.

"Um, don't worry Sasuke-kun," I said in a forced calmness as he continued to stare away from me, "I know Kakashi-sensei is talking to Tsunade-sensei about your case. I know he won't allow you to be jailed…or…" I trailed off, a cold chill running down my spine as I bit my lip and stared at the ground and thought about an ANBU's boast of execution.

"You shouldn't be concerned." Sasuke growled icily.

My eyes shut on their own volition, "I'm still your friend, Sasuke-kun." I forced my eyes open as I stared back into his black orbs that were chillingly empty of any emotion. "I will always be on your side, Naruto as well." I added, whispering now but I knew he heard every word.

He scoffed a bored and annoyed sound that seemed so familiar to my ears. "Keep your little ideals to yourself Sakura." His dark eyes cut across back to hers, "I want no part in it."

Silence ensued as a part of me that I had tried so hard to bandage and heal shattered into a million pieces.

I turned around, not wanting Sasuke to see the tears leak from my eyes. "I have to report to Tsunade-sensei that you've woken up. I'll be back later to check up on your wounds and I'll see what I can do about limiting the amount of chakra the restraints are taking from you even though it's probably futile. I'll send up food later as well, for now I advise that you rest. Your trials will begin soon now that you've awakened." I said in a dry voice that I tried to conceal my hurt under.

I walked to the door in a tense state, my mind still reeling from what he had said.

"Hold on, Sakura." I halt immediately with my hand already enclosed on the doorknob as I slightly turned towards him. His cold glare flashes briefly in a dark anger that made my voice lodge in my throat as it fixed on me. "Don't interfere in one of my fights again Sakura… or else."

I stared at him, breaking his almost brutal gaze I said nothing as I opened the door, his glare all the while burning on my back until I had shut the door.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long to update- really it probably won't happen again. Usually I update much quicker than that, so I am sorry SasuSaku fans. Oh and I didn't realize until I was done this chapter that it was all in Sakura's POV. Next time there will be an abundance of Sasuke POV. Promise. **

**So anyhoo…tell me was anyone having any hentai thoughts with poor Sasuke-kun tied to the bed like that? Ehehehehe… (Gets weird stares) hey…! Don't act like you weren't thinking it too! **

"……………"

**Okay, fine lolz.**

**It also looks like a lot of Forbidden Itsumo fans are reading this too, that's great! Thank you everyone for giving this fanfic a try and I hope you continue to read 'cause it'll only get more interesting. Mawhahaha!**

**(clears throat) Anyway, please review b/c you know it really does help the writer! I'll update this really soon!**

**-hitodama**


End file.
